firefandomcom-20200223-history
London Fire Department (Ontario)
History In 1993, London annexed the adjoining Town of Westminster, making the volunteer Westminster Fire Department part of London Fire Services. The City hired full-time staff for the newly-built Westminster hall, now designated Station 11, and the volunteer force was disbanded. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Station 1 - 400 Horton St. East (@ Colborne St.) *Built 1996 *Google Street View :Engine 1 (2012-05-PR) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/50F) :Hazmat 1 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator LFD / SVI :Service 1 - 1999 Ford F250 Station 2 - 1103 Florence St. *Built 2005 *Google Street View :Engine 2 - 2009 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1500/500) :Car 1 - 2011 Ford F250 :Rescue 1 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator LFD / SVI :Marine 2 - 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 with Zodiac boat :Engine 20 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/40F) (SN#9837) :Engine 21 (Spare) - 1989 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/40F) (SN#7161) :Engine 22 (Spare) - 1988 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/40F) (SN#6203) Station 3 - 550 Commissioners Rd. West (@ Wonderland Rd.) *Built 1971 *Google Street View :Engine 3 - 2007 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#703020) :Marine 3 '- 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 with Zodiac boat Station 4 - 807 Colborne St. (@ St. James St.) *Built 1909 *Google Street View :'Engine 4 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2509) Station 5 - 751 Deveron Cres. (@ Commissioners Rd.) *Built 1997 *Google Street View :Engine 5 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/75' Quint) :Tanker 5 - 2012 International 7600 / Carl Thibault (500/2500) :Tech Support 1 - 1996 Spartan / 2004 SVI air/light unit Station 6 - 590 Oxford St. West (@ Wonderland Rd.) *Built 1978 *Google Street View :Engine 6 - 2009 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1500/500) :Truck 6 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/100' Quint) (ex-Truck 7, ex-Truck 1) :Car 2 - '2011 Ford F250 Station 7 - 1295 Webster St. *Built 2014 :'Engine 7 - 2007 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#706040) :Truck 7 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/300/100' Platform) (ex-Truck 2, ex-Truck 1) Station 8 - 1565 Western Rd. (@ Richmond St.) Built 1964 :Engine 8 - 2007 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#701030) Station 9 - 746 Wellington Rd. South Built 1971 :Engine 9 - 2007 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#702130) :Truck 9 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/100' Quint) Station 10 - 2125 Trafalgar St. Built 1981 :Engine 10 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/50F) Station 11 - 7109 Westminster Dr. (@ Highway 4) Built 1991 :Engine 11 (2007-05-PR) - 2007 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#702050) :Tanker 11 (2012-01-TK) - 2012 International 7600 / Carl Thibault (500/2500) (SN#2602) Station 12 - 275 Boler Rd. (@ Commissioners Rd.) Built 2001 :Engine 12 (2010-01-Q) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/75' Quint) Station 13 - 790 Fanshawe Park Rd. East Built 2006 :Engine 13 - 1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1500/400/20F/75' rearmount) (SN#SE 1691) Station 14 - 2225 Hyde Park Rd. (north of Fanshawe Park Rd.) Built 2011 :Engine 14 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500) Assignment unknown :Tanker 25 (Spare) - 2002 Kenworth T300 / Metalfab (500/1500) (ex-Tanker 5) :Spare - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle / General pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#99-MET-1) (ex-Engine 2) :Spare - 1998 American Lafrance / General pumper (1050/500) (SN#98-MET-47) (ex-Engine 4) :1995 E-One Hurricane / Superior pumper (1050/625/40F) (SN#SE 1492) (ex-Engine 1) :1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/650/40F) (SN#11016) :1990 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#7957) On order :2014 Spartan / Carl Thibault 75' quint Retired apparatus :1993 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/400/40F/75' rearmount) (SN#12845) :1993 International / E-One tanker (500/1500) (SN#12847) :1993 International / E-One tanker (500/1500) (SN#12846) :1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/650/40F) (SN#11015) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/110' rearmount) (SN#11018) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/110' rearmount) (SN#11017) :1992 International / E-One heavy rescue :1991 E-One Cyclone pumper (1050/1000) (SN#8512) :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/95' tower) :1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Heavily damaged in 1992 accident. Sold to Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#6202) :1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/840/40F) :1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue (Sold to Southwold Township Fire Department) :1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue/command :1985 King CM-1 snorkel (1050/85') :1983 Ford C / King tanker (300/1500) :1980 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/300/55' telesqurt) (SN#800012) (Sold) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Harley Township Fire Department) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Atlin Volunteer Fire Department) :1979 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) :1978 Scot C1FD / King aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/350/75' telesqurt) (Sold to Ancaster Fire Department, now Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)) :1977 International / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International heavy rescue (Sold to West Lincoln Township Fire Department) :1976 International Cargostar / King quint (1050/100' midship) :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' telesqurt) (Sold to Blenheim Fire Department, now Chatham-Kent Fire Department) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/300/80F) (Heavily damaged in accident. Sold to Dofasco Fire Department) :1974 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/400) :1972 Ford C900 / King tower (1050/85' snorkel) (Boom removed, sold to Oakland Township Fire Department (now Brant County Fire Department). Converted to 1050/2000 tanker). :1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/?) (Sold to Christie Township Fire Department, now Seguin Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1968 International Cargostar / King pumper (840/?) (Sold to Amherst Island Township Fire Department) :1966 Ford F / King tanker :1965 International / King pumper (1050/?) :1961 Lafrance 9-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Sarnia Township Fire Department.) :1961 Lafrance 910-PKO pumper (840/500) :1961 Lafrance 910-PKO pumper (840/500) :1959 Lafrance D-910-PKO pumper :1957 Lafrance 710-PMO pumper (Sold to Airy Township Fire Department). (Now privately owned by a London firefighter in Engine 1 livery). :1956 Lafrance 7-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1953 Lafrance 710-PJC-L pumper :1943 Ford / Canadian Army Service Corps front-mount pump Future plans *Fire Station No. 15 is planned for southeast London in 2014. The proposed location is on Hamilton Rd. between Commissioners Rd. and Clarke Rd. This station would be equipped with a quint. *Proposals call for the relocation of Station No. 11 to a site in Lambeth in 2013. *The city is planning to relocate Station No. 7. The proposed site is at 1295 Webster St. External links *London Fire Services *London Professional Firefighters *London Fire Buffs - Preserving the History of the London Fire Fighters Category:Middlesex County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus